Hilo:Brianda crepypastasde luci the killer/@comment-36063197-20180703022549
Hoy les traigo la historia de un chico Era una noche cualquiera estaba terminando de aser mis deberes de la escuela ya que todavia era temprano platique con mis don mejores amigos los dos no dejaban de abla de esas historias de terror llamadas creepypastas eso no me llamaba mucho la atension asi que los deje ablando solos para despues bajar a la sala mis padres aterrados me dijeron que tuviera cuidado al ir al colegio ya que por mi sona abian sido reportados muchos asesinatos con una enorme sonrisa les dije que tendria los tres nos quedamos viendo la tv yo me moria de sueño asi que subi a mi cuarto me prepare para dormir y me acoste en mi cama en cuanto la toque me quede dormido al dia siguiente me lebante de un salto ya que mi madre me dijonque si no iria a la escuela me prepare y sali corriendo cuando llege las clases pasaron bolando como tenia que aser un trabajo con un amigo fuimos directona su casa en cuanto terminamos fui a mi casa pero me senti extraña senti que algien me miraba asi que aselere el paso llege a mi casa y fui directo a mi cuarto me prepare para dormi pero en la madrugada desperte lo cual era raro en mi en segida de aber despertado oi en el cuarto de mis padre un grito el cual iso que sintiera un enorme escalofrio asi que me dirigi al cuarto de mis padres en cuanto llege vi a mis padres muertos y en la pared escrito en sangre desia "TIME YOU GO TO SLEPP" en eso escuche una voz siniestra atras mio la cual me dijo "hora de ir a dormir" di un enorme grito en eso ella se me echo ensima yo empese a luchar por mi vida lo cual ella dijo "eres fuerte cual es tu nombre" a lo que yo respondi "dime primero tu nombre y te dire el mio" ella me miro coninteres y como estaba oscuro no la podi ver vien ella se lebanto y dijo "soy luci luci the killer" en eso ella se aserco a un rallo de luz de la luna tenia pelo negro botas cortas color negro y una chaqueta larga como tenia su gorro puesto solo veia mitad de su cara estaba blanca su cara era color blanco su boca tenia una enorme sonrisa color rojo estaba tan ocupado mirandola que ella me dijo "me diras tu nombre o no" lo cual yo le dije "soy Alan Alan Relles" ella me lebanto y me dijo "bueno Alan fue un gusto pero Time you go to sleep"en eso ella me clavo su cuchillo a lo lejos se escucho la policia ella me dejo caer y dijo "e terminado mi trabajo aqui" fue lo unico q iso para despues marcharse yo les adverti a todos que ella te ase confiar en ella para despues matarte no me crelleron y terminaron muertos